Train Ride Home
by Fish and Chipz
Summary: AU, absolute CRACK. One shot. After winning a short tournament, the team go home by train. She, oh unlucky one for today, is sitting beside Fuji, her biggest crush. And then it all started with a game of snap... FujiOC


This fic is absolute crack. It doesn't make much sense. I've avoided using a name for the OC because I hadn't really given this one-shot much thought (which is probably why it is loaded with grammatical errors and spelling mistakes). Nayways, I don't own Madonna's Beautiful Stranger, or the Wedding March, or Fuji for all that matters.

Enjoy!

**Train Ride Home**

_By Fish and Chips_

Train rides home are always boring.

I looked outside our window; regular, common countryside scene there, fast forwarding like an old silent movie, a horse munching on grass in the fields and grey clouds in the grey sky… And that's about it… Sighs, how depressing, and boring. Not only is this day also boring, but I am sitting beside the most boring person on earth, too.

Syuusuke Fuji.

No offence, but really. He can be boring. If he's not talking about tennis, it's about his brother Yuuta, and if it's not about his brother, then it's about how big Tezuka's head was when he was a young kid.

I glanced over to see what he was doing – doing some kind of boring, dull black and white sketch of…Me. I'll pretend I didn't see that… I coughed into my fist, and he quickly shut his pad and turned to my attention.

"Yes?"

I suddenly found myself lost for words; and I can even feel heat rush to my face. I rapidly moved to face the window on my right. "Uh… nothing. Just a frog in my throat."

Yet, my reflection tells me there is something wrong with me. I've got this awkward look on, almost as if I'm constipated. Yes, really, that's how bad Fuji can affect and render me into with a small smile of his.

This is his common expression: (Insert the Macdonalds fast Food sign as a representative of his eyes here – Please be more imaginative)

And I already feel like throwing myself off a cliff when he does that – which is… Mostly… ALL THE TIME!

God, I scold myself. Get a grip!

"Are you okay?" His soft voice made me jump.

"…Yeah, I'm okay…" I hope he doesn't realise how nervous I was feeling at the moment.

Why? Ahem, you don't have to know this, but it's probably better if I let it all out, so here goes- I have a slight crush on Fuji, I guess. Okay, maybe it isn't a slight crush, but a massive, ginormous one; one as tall as Godzilla, big as an XXL jumper, and thick as ten mattresses…. Not only do I fantasise about him at night, but I've also stalked him on several occasions and I've even fooled his parents into saying that I was a news reporter in disguise of a fifteen year old who wants top news from one of Seigaku's best tennis players. By doing that, I requested a small tour of his habitat and how he grew up to be a star player (further compliments got me actually into his room! Squeee!), and I was allowed a private look around by myself, but seizing that chance – I raided his dressers and dug for his boxers, like a mad dog looking for a bone – I pulled them out and voila – stuck them into my bag and cheerfully whistled back my way home, and stuffed the boxers into my closet shrine where a gelatine-brand gelatine figurine of Fuji stood in it's glory and how it's still alive and not eaten by bugs I don't know why but I couldn't care less because Fuji is delicious in many ways and… okay, that's enough disclosure.

You REALLY didn't have to know that.

Opposite us in the four seater, is Kikumaru and Kawamura – the noisiest out of the tennis team. The entire time, they've been cracking bad jokes and doing painfully poor impressions of people that I really feel like stabbing myself to get this train ride home over with. Behind us are Inui, Tezuka, Kaidoh and Oishi who have spent the previous half hour discussing quietly amongst themselves. In front of us are the 'kiddy group' (as I call it except from the fact that Momo is there); Ryoma, Sakuno, Momo and Horio (the other two friends of his didn't get to come, boohoo). And in another four seater table is the 'adult group' which consisted of Sakuno's grandma, those two reporters, and… a bag in the empty seat. The two reporters; we could hear them talking loudly amongst themselves – they were talking about how fabulously 'sexy' their developed pictures of the tennis matches were; believe me, they were probably all of Ryoma – they are often known to be Ryoma's stalkers sometimes, and the woman is awfully creepy but succeeds in contributing to that name (by arguing over him with Tomo from time to time).

"Maa." Kikumaru began, who stopped giggling like a girl because Kawamura was doing an odd (and really bad) impersonation of a tennis player they beat, "I'm hungry…"

"They have a kiosk somewhere in a different carriage, you know."

"Okay, let's go find it – " He replied, as he got up. "You coming? Fuji?"

I shook my head. To my dismay, Fuji refused as well. Kikumaru grinned at that moment, and I knew what he was going to do now - he grabbed Kawamura up. "C'mon, let's go – "

"But I'm not hungry – " Kawamura protested. Nevertheless, Kikumaru took Kawamura's racket from his bag under the table, and handed it to him. "BURNINGUUUU! Let's go get those hotdogs already, yoshaaa!"

And off they went.

That's really weird, because I thought Kawamura only became like that when he's in the tennis court. Guess I was wrong. It was obvious; they'd deliberately left Fuji and I alone. How long they'll be gone, is their decision. Oh god oh god oh god.

Of course, this wouldn't be happening if they didn't know that Fuji and I have mutual feelings towards each other, which was shown we lost control – well, Fuji losing self control is rare. Not for me, I can become mad when I want. It just goes to show how love can make people go crazy or completely change.

Take Sakuno, she's so in love with Ryoma even a blind man could see it. She's so in love, that whenever he looks at her, she's reduced to a banana, only she's already been peeled. Plus, she always says sorry when she thinks she's offended him, but there's really no need. Ryoma is a bit of a vegetable too, only more steamed.

The other example is Inui; he loves tennis so much (and cooking), that it looks to me that he's literally super-glued his glasses over his eyes so they don't fall off when he's playing during a tennis match if they should.

Well, back to Fuji. During my musings, I laughed. He looked at me. I just kept looking forward, but my eyes moved to him, on my left. He looked to his left. I looked up, he looked down. I looked down, he looked up. When I looked to my left, he looked to his right.

"I'm bored." I said.

"I have a pack of cards – "

"Great! Let's play truth or dare!"

I swear, there's a tiny sweatdrop on his head, but I ignored it anyway.

"Okay, Fuji. Me first since I suggested it, truth or dare?"

"… Truth."

Good choice, if he chose dare, I would've dared him to confess his 'undying love' to Sakuno's gran. "Right…. Do you like me?" I am now facing him. I think I'm putting pressure on him now. Excellent, kekekeke….

"Urm…"

Seeing him squirm makes me laugh.

"Answer it. Do. Tu. Like. Moi?" I don't care if I'm using French.

He doesn't flinch anymore. "Depends on what kind of 'like' it is…"

"Never mind, just answer the damn question!"

"Uh – "

"If you say 'no' I'll hate you forever!"

"Yes, yes, I do." He suddenly turned back in his seat looking as if he's just eaten a wombat.

I sat back too, grinning. Oh, how fun it is, torturing Fuji. Oh hoo hooo hooo.

"Okay, your shot. Truth or dare?"

I thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Do you like me?"

I choked on my own spit and barked back, "What? You can't ask me that question! I asked you first, that's copying!"

"Okay then, do you LOVE me?"

He just had to emphasise that, doesn't he? Nearly all heads turned to us in the train carriage. I cringed and shrivelled in my seat. "…Um – "

"And before you say it – you said 'like' in your truth, and now I am saying 'love' – both words are completely different to one another, with one meaning stronger than the other."

Damn, he took the words right out of me. I sat back in my seat in a huff. "Fine, I'll answer to this one, but no more."

"Sure, have it your way." He smiled at me.

It's no wonder he's a tensai, he really can be witty and cunning at some points. "I – "

"Yes?" He leaned in; I backed… back (yeah, my vocabulary range is quite small).

"I…"

"Yes…?" His voice goes deep and… Uhh, I just had to close my eyes.

I squeaked.

His eyes are open, that only means two things – 1) he's serious, or 2) he's just seen Momo naked. I think I'll go with option 1 at the moment.

"Can we play cards now?" My voice went all high-pitched and squeaky. I feel like such a coward, and my face is horribly red; I can't even breathe right. Deep breaths now…

Fuji leaned off me, and then took out his cards. "…Sure." He isn't those kinds of people to argue with me - he wouldn't dare, heh. But he does sound disappointed though. "Suggestions?"

"Eh… Go Fish."

"Okay – "

"No, let's play Snap."

"Snap?"

"Snap."

"Snap, it is then."

"Okay, Snap. Snap, yeah, yeah. How I just luuuuv de Snap; SNAAAAAAP!"

He cuts the deck before I go mad even more, and gave me half the cards without looking, smiling widely at me. The game began when we got our cards ready. He went first. It's a four of hearts. My turn now – it's a two of spades. We go through about five cards until we get to a matching pair.

At this point, it goes into slow motion in my brain; a bird splat on the window of the adult group, making the reporters scream, Momo accidentally spilled his coke up his nose through the straw (how he managed that I have no idea), Sakuno, who was sitting on her own pigtails by accident without realising, almost had them ripped off her pretty head when the train goes over a slight bump. My hand shoots – so does Fuji.

"SNAP!"

Time progresses again; Fuji's hand is on top of mine. For a brief moment, Fuji and I are looking at one another. I don't care if I've just won a few cards; Fuji leaned into me. I swallowed.

"Ah… sorry, but you're… kinda cutting the circulation to my fingers off, Fuji…"

"Gomen." He let go.

And… awkward silence.

"Um, it's your turn." I pointed out.

"Oh, right, right."

We continued playing. It just dawned to me; he was TOUCHING my hand TIGHTLY (if that was even possible). We played in silence until nine cards – again, slow motion. This time, Kaidoh sneezed and out shot a nasty bugger that landed in Oishi's cup of coffee at the speed of dark. Horio felt a burp coming up but held it in until he talked, so it ended up in an embarrassing talk'n burp moment, and Fuji's hand has grabbed mine again.

Oh boy oh boy. This is more than a game of snap.

"You win." He said huskily in my ear.

All I could do was dazedly flop back into my seat. Hmm, I wonder what kind of song is playing in my mind right now; sometimes, at special moments, I have songs playing through my head. Right now, it's 'Beautiful Stranger' by Madonna, which is odd, because Fuji's not a stranger to me, but he is beautiful. Ahem. Shakily, I took my win, and we played again.

This time, Fuji got it faster than I did. His hand was colder than usual.

"Cold." I said suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"Cold…" I looked at him. Damn, he's so (beep-beeep-beeeeep) cute! (censored for good reasons) "Your hand is cold."

And that's when my body didn't take orders from my brain anymore; I took Fuji's hand into my own and rubbed it a little. He became deadly silent, and awfully rigid in his seat.

"Uh… Fuji?"

No response.

"… Fuji?"

I waved a hand in his face; sometimes I really wonder if he can see with his eyes closed.

"Hellooo? Fuji? Anyone in there?"

The train entered a dark tunnel, and the carriage went dim – and that's when hell broke loose.

The cards went flying; Fuji had planted his lips firmly over mine, and was slowly massaging them, an arm around my waist, the other creeping up under my shirt. My cards fell out of my hands as well, and they flew to Fuji's light brown hair to weave through the silky strands, as I returned the kiss a second later. It WAS unexpected, after all.

An hour later, we stopped.

No, not really.

Two minutes later, we stopped. The train was out of the tunnel. Breathless, Fuji's eyes were open again. I smiled awkwardly at him and smoothed down my shirt and hair, he returned it fondly.

"Oh ho, ho, ho, ho. What do we have here?"

That's when hell broke loose – again.

Kikumaru was grinning at us, slumped over the seat head. He had ten bags of steaming hot food in his arms, Kawamura, looking like an electrocuted goldfish at us, also had ten bags dangling off him. "Thank goodness we came back earlier, or we would've missed this."

Fuji and I just looked at each other for a second or two before flushing a little. I straightened myself. "What took you guys so long anyway? We're starving here!" I snapped at Kikumaru AND GRABBED A SPOON OFF THE SALAD BOWL AND TRIED TO STAB HIM UNTIL HE WAS BLEEDING INTERNALLY BECAUSE HE WAS GRINNING LIKE THE CHESHIRE CAT ONLY WORSE BECAUSE HIS TEETH HAD FOOD STUCK IN BETWEEN.

No, that bit in capitals didn't really happen, but I wanted it to – the teeth bit was true though. Kikumaru was currently eating a sloppy joe and getting it all over himself as they crammed back into their seats, making stupid jokes about us, like Fuji and I up a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g and the usual stuff.

Not that we minded.

We didn't say much to each other after that, but we were holding hands under the table, and smiling AND THEN I USED FUJI'S SHOULDER AS A PILLOW WHILE KIKUMARU AND KAWAMURA WISHED THEY HAD ME FOR A GIRLFRIEND AND SENT DEATHGLARES TO FUJI'S HEAD. That part really did happen, although I'm not very sure about Kikumaru's and Kawamura's part though…

Hmm, I wonder what's going on in my brain jukebox now – it's the wedding march, with a dramatic opening played by the organ. Heehee.

This would be an interesting train ride home.

**The End!**


End file.
